Tormenta
by summerraink
Summary: Nada que ofrecer, es la excusa que se ha dado a sí mismo todas y cada una de las veces. En los pasillos, en los ascensores, en el despacho del sótano, en la puerta de moteles, en hospitales, en casa. Nada que ofrecer a quien le ha dado tanto.


Tormenta

Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen, Chris Carter, 1013, Fox. No mala intención, no dinero.  
Sin spoilers.

Diría que el cielo se está rompiendo, si fuese la primera vez.

Pero ha visto otras veces intensas tormentas sobre el mar. Ha sentido temblar el suelo en un trueno, despertado en el resplandor de un relámpago que ilumina la habitación completa como si la luz tomase forma e hiciese de pronto acto de presencia.

Ya ha estado ahí.

Demasiadas veces.

Sonríe pensando "No es suficiente". Tristeza asomado a la ventana. Todo un espectáculo. El mar reflejando cada relámpago, creando el doble exacto de un rayo más que cae sobre él. Cuenta, como hacía de niño, ahora pura inercia, los segundos que separan la luz del sonido. Lo ha visto demasiadas veces, ya no hay miedo, sólo costumbre. La costumbre hogareña de esperar el desastre que no llega. Una tormenta es tan sólo eso. Nubes que chocan, fricción y estallido. Cargas eléctricas que no resisten más y huyen brillando.

Ella duerme. Desnuda en su cama de hotel. En medio de ninguna parte. Evita volver la mirada, pasar otra hora tratando de escudriñar qué hay en su mente dormida. Si sueña con. Si soñaba antes de.

No ha ocurrido lo suficiente para llamarlo costumbre, para acostumbrarse a ello y dejarlo estar. No ha ocurrido lo suficiente para saber qué hacer con ello. Para que rompa y destroce los años de algo distinto, el tiempo en que aquello sonaba a algo distinto, algo con lo que no se jugaba por miedo a perder.

Nadie está jugando. Sencillamente el cielo se abre y rompe y cae.

Llega por fin la lluvia, de golpe, el estruendo de agua chocando en todas partes. El olor atraviesa los cristales cerrados y él abre la ventana. Queriendo más.

Ese es el tema: Querer más.

No es suficiente.

-Deberíamos hablar de ello,-dijo ella la mañana siguiente a la primera vez, cuando el miedo resultaba aún territorio inexplorado.

"Ese miedo", se corrige.

Justo al abrir la puerta, se detuvo, se volvió y lo dijo. Como si hubiese que cerrar las grietas antes de salir al mundo real, como si pudiese romperles el frío de la calle de no fijar antes los conceptos.

-Dime, -fue su contestación.

Ella, allí, apenas iluminada por la luz del amanecer. Maquillaje bajo sus ojos, el pelo imperfecto por una vez, a pesar de cuánto intentó alisarlo. Se humedeció los labios en una sonrisa leve. Pudo leer en su rostro un "Claro, las normas del juego: Si yo pregunto primero yo respondo primero".

-Está bien. Todo está bien,- se apresuró a decirle buscando su mirada.

Había funcionado siempre, no tenía, no podía haber razón para que ya no funcionase. Una mirada siempre lo había dicho todo.

Entonces pensó: Abrazo. Ese era el sello cuando se había dicho algo importante. La abrazó. Sintió su cuerpo respondiendo, cada músculo alargándose para llegar a su cuello. Un suspiro. Luego esa mirada antes de volverse y salir, como si fuera les esperase el desierto.

No es suficiente que ella esté en su mente a cada instante.

Quince segundos de la luz al trueno que se eleva sobre el sonido de la lluvia.

"Nada tiene por qué cambiar", le dijo ella en la cafetería, unas horas después. Se esfuerza en recordar si estaban hablando de ello, si hubo alguna alusión, pero no lo consigue.

Sabe que no.

Apuró el café y le sonrió en un "Vamos", levantándose.

El se quedó sentado un instante, decidiendo que no podía preguntar aquello. "Pero, volverá a ocurrir, ¿verdad?"

Ahora sabe la respuesta, a diez segundos de distancia entre luz y sonido.

No es suficiente.

La escucha murmurar en sueños, el sonido de las sábanas mientras da vueltas en la cama. Cierra los ojos al recuerdo cercano de susurros y gemidos, poco antes de la tormenta. El aroma, sus piernas abrazándole, mezcla de ternura y deseo, palabras no dichas que se deslizan en un beso mantenido.

La luz a través de sus párpados, esta vez sin cuenta atrás, le hace abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Negando con la cabeza. Quererla no es suficiente.

¿Qué lo sería?

Nada que ofrecer, es la excusa que se ha dado a sí mismo todas y cada una de las veces. En los pasillos, en los ascensores, en el despacho del sótano, en la puerta de moteles, en hospitales, en casa. Nada que ofrecer a quien le ha dado tanto.

Siente y sabe que lo sabía. Sabía hacia dónde iba aquello y el modo inexacto en que iba a acabar. Sabía que estaba luchando por ello mientras nombraba las excusas una por una. Nada que ofrecer, tanto que perder, hacerle daño, se merece, no quiere esto.

La culpa es un hogar frío pero tan cómodo...

"Si fuiste capaz de intentarlo cuando se iba ¿a qué viene esto ahora?", se dice, apoyándose en la idea de que es algo inevitable.

Llega un momento en que negar lo obvio se vuelve una tarea verdaderamente complicada. Ambos saben un poco de eso, de lo que es tener que dar la razón a los hechos por más que rompan con todo lo que pensabas antes.

Pero esto no rompe lo que pensaba antes. Rompe el futuro, lo abre levemente sin dejar ver aún qué hay ahí. Qué va a cambiar, cómo acabará todo.

Nada que ofrecer. Ahora sí, tarde para pensarlo, hora de pensar que es tarde para pensar que se pueden seguir negando ciertos hechos.

Siempre estuvo agazapado en algún lugar de su interior todo lo que ha salido a la luz.

Nueve segundos.

¿Qué sentido tiene contar el tiempo que falta para que ocurra lo inevitable?

Sólo es miedo al miedo.

"Has hecho lo que has podido", se dice riendo, riéndose de sí mismo. "Ni que no lo hubieses evitado...". La culpa se deshace despacio acosada por la duda de que no sea nada más que eso, un reflejo del miedo.

¿A qué?

Nada que ofrecer, tanto que perder, hacerle daño, se merece, no quiere... Sí quiere.

Está hecho. El relámpago estalla con el trueno. El camino está recorrido con lentos pasos que han traído hasta aquí, a la habitación número 7 de un hotel de tantos, donde se ha repetido de forma otra vez distinta, lo que lleva ocurriendo años.

Si hay que contar, años.

Enredarse lentamente uno en otro.

Tarde para todo, salvo para seguir adelante.

-Eh.

Siente los dedos de ella sobre su hombro en una pregunta abierta.

Le toma las manos alrededor de su cintura.

-He estado contando los segundos.

Y piensa que eso es lo que ha estado haciendo. Si hay que contar, años. Ha estado intentando alejar lo inevitable, distraer el destino, ocupar el tiempo. Ha estado esperando, le avergüenza pensarlo, con miedo.

-Pero al final siempre acaba en lo mismo.

Siente la sonrisa a su espalda.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Y se vuelve para mirarla, porque eso sigue funcionando. Le retira el pelo de la cara. "Nada que ofrecer. No soy suficiente". Lo que siente, sin embargo, es demasiado.

-He estado contando los segundos para llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
